


Нечто

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Написано на заявку: "После введения сыворотки Стив не вполне человек".





	Нечто

Стив слышит: где-то не очень далеко (миля с небольшим) шуршит в листве мышь. Стив с удовольствием слушает целую минуту — мышь приятно живая и деловитая. Потом дергает ухом и перестает.  
Ночь свежа и нежна, и пахнет скорым дождём (Стив полагает, дождь не заставит себя ждать).  
“Кэп, — бормочет в наушник Наташа, — вижу объект.”  
Стив делает над собой усилие и переходит в рабочий режим.

***  
Когда Тони говорит Стиву что-то вроде “люблю-не могу-сердечки и розовые пони на радуге-хочешь, я подарю тебе звезду?” (на самом деле, скорее всего, мямлит), Стив улыбается и кивает. “Я тоже, Тони, я тоже.”  
Тони так счастлив, что ему, в общем, больше ничего не нужно и в тот момент, и ещё очень долго. А если за Стивом и водятся какие-то странности, то у Тони их в любом случае больше.

***  
Иногда большого труда составляет не дергать ушами прилюдно. Особенно — после боя. После боя мир переполнен звуками. Кто-то плачет, кто-то стонет, кто-то молится, кто-то ищет кого-то, кто-то радуется...  
Стив привык сразу после боя уходить в тишину — в лес или там в горы, в зависимости от того, где они сражались. И его команда — его прежняя команда — уважительно и без любопытства относилась к его потребности.  
Нынешняя команда неплоха. Он их на самом деле любит и уважает, но... Они слишком многое не умеют оставить, как есть.  
После боя Стиву негде переждать шум и дать отдых своим перегруженным органам чувств.

***  
Тони наблюдательней, чем может показаться. Он, например, в курсе, что у Стива нужд больше, чем он склонен выказывать.  
Стив странный — даже по меркам Тони Старка.  
Тони пытается разгадать эту странность.  
Например, Стив любит спать на полу. Тони сперва думал, это у него ПТСР и привычка войны, окопная жизнь и скромность. Потом заметил — нет, не то.  
Стиву на самом деле нравится.  
Тони заказал большой пушистый ковер на пол в спальне, перед кроватью. Ковер красив. Стив на ковре красив тоже (очень).

***  
Стив иногда путается: его слух вводит его в заблуждение относительно того, что действительно важно, а зрение — относительно расстояний. Ему случалось уверять своих товарищей в том, что деревня совсем близко, рукой подать, а потом оправдываться перед измученными, усталыми людьми (особенно смущало Стива, что сам-то он бывал по-прежнему свеж и бодр).  
Стиву много чего хочется, но Нью-Йорк не позволяет. Это большой, страшно шумный и страшно захламленный, заставленный всем подряд, тесный город.  
Иногда Стиву хотелось бы уйти в рейнджеры. Лесники. Смотрители маяка.   
Он бы не скучал.

***  
Когда возвращается Баки, Тони сперва страшно бесится и нервничает: Стив принадлежит ему, а сам он — Стиву, и Баки — это угроза всему счастью Тони, а ведь Тони до него только дорвался.  
А потом оказывается, что Стив любит Тони, и этого достаточно.  
Баки тихо и спокойно вливается в их семью. Иногда Тони кажется, что Баки нормальнее не только его самого, но и Стива. Стив же безрассуден в бою и категоричен в телевизионных дебатах.  
Америка своего героя любит и ненавидит одинаково люто.

***  
Зато Баки Барнс в конце концов разъясняет некоторые вещи. Например: почему иногда Стив выглядит настолько сбитым с толку.  
Первое время Тони думал — это современный мир путает выросшего в допотопном Бруклине паренька своей скоростью и технологиями. Стив, думал, живет в прошлом, а в Башне Старка будущее наступило гораздо раньше, чем во всём остальном мире.  
Но Стив освоил инстаграм и фейсбук, твиттер и скайп. Он строчит посты, полные котят, розовых пони и непримиримой готовности бороться за мир во всем мире.  
Так что дело в другом. Тони не спрашивает у Стива и не собирается спрашивать у Баки (Тони бывает безмерно неделикатен, но только не в вопросе чужих секретов).  
Так вот, Стива ранят. Это бывает довольно часто, поскольку этот остолоп думает, будто сделан из титана. А он всё же человек, как полагает Тони.  
Но обычно это действительно царапины или несерьезные переломы, которые зарастают или еще до прибытия медиков, или в машине скорой помощи на пути к госпиталю. Тут ранен всерьез — лежит и не встает, и при этом — в луже крови, которая становится шире. Первым до Стива добирается Баки. Падает на колени, ругает, а потом... потом аккуратно и нежно закрывает Стиву уши. Прижимает свои ладони — живую и металлическую. Оборачивается к Тони:   
— У тебя обе руки нормальные. Подмени.  
Тони ничего не понимает, ещё и после боя, и ощущает себя оглушенным и ужасно растерянным.  
— О.   
Баки негодует:  
— Всё это время?! Всё это время вы ничего не знали и не позволяли ему посидеть в тишине?!  
— Я знал, что Стив... другой. Но сам он ничего не говорил, а спросить было... невежливо.  
Баки Барнс прямолинеен:  
— Он берет твой член в рот, но нет, спрашивать — всё еще невежливо. О да. Рты вам нужны только для того, чтобы сосать друг у дружки.  
Тони морщится.  
Он боится, что Стив умрёт.  
Но Стив, к его великому счастью, остается жив.  
Тони по-прежнему не решается задавать вопросы самому Стиву, но Баки рассказывает — охотно, невпопад и без повода.

***  
— Так человек ли Стив? — в конце концов спрашивает Тони.  
Баки сверкает злыми глазами:  
— А что, это имеет какое-то значение?  
Для Тони? Тони любопытен. 

***  
Начинают случаться маленькие радости в жизни. В разгар противной и мокрой нью-йоркской зимы в спальне появляется настоящий дровяной камин. Стив подолгу лежит перед ним, грея бока.

***  
— У него очень чуткий слух. Он, знаешь, любил слушать зверей в лесу. Мышей, там…  
— Он что, их ест?  
— Ест? Ты его за кого принимаешь? Он тебе не кошка и не лиса. А мышей он просто любит и, кажется, понимает. Люди слишком шумные. Обычно он нормально отвлекается и не слушает, но после боя ему сложно. А ещё он способен спать на снегу. И ему, кажется, нравится. И вертикальные зрачки.  
— Вертикальные зрачки?! Но…  
— Не всегда, а только в темноте.

***  
Они отправляются в поход. Йеллоустоунский заповедник полон жизни.  
Стив дышит вместе с лесом — полной грудью зелени и свежести.  
Стив спит у костра, плавает в ледяной весенней реке, разговаривает с белками. Не то чтобы белки ему отвечали что-то осмысленное, однако они полны энтузиазма и радости бытия. Они маленькие и короткие, но искренне интересуются Стивом, а ему нравится слушать их трескотню.  
Потом еще: замечательная вещь — наушники. Не те, которые с музыкой, а плотные твидовые, которые носят в качестве головного убора. Превосходно приглушают внешний мир. А летом... летом Тони еще что-нибудь придумает.

***  
— А ты сам-то, — спрашивает у Баки. — Ты как он?  
— Я. Нет. Я в сравнении с ним глух и слеп. У меня какая-то другая сыворотка. Или, может, мне всё выжгли...  
...И иногда печален (довольно часто). Тони велит ДЖАРВИСу не забывать вносить в список ежедневных покупок фисташковое мороженое. 

***  
Имеет ли для Тони значение, человек ли Стив?  
Безусловно!  
Огромное.  
Ведь если Стив не человек, у него и потребности нечеловеческие. И нужно же как-то сделать его жизнь лучше.   
Пока они с Баки запивают фисташковое мороженое скотчем.


End file.
